Drabble Challenge
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: Here is my 120 drabbles challenge. I will upload them six at a time, exept for the first time, the first part is twelve drabbles. I hope you enjoy them. All are ZADR. Rated M to be safe because some are M rated, but some aren't.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble Challenges

Dangerous Games

A pale boy shoves a smaller, green skinned boy into the wall and kisses his with bruising force. The green boy growls low in the back of his throat and bites the taller boy's bottom lip, causing it to bleed. The taller male moans in plaesure and reaches up to green boy's antennas, yanking them roughly. The Irken bares his teeth at the human in a warning fashion. To this, the pale male just smirks, pissing the Irken off more.

Before he knows it, the tables are turned, and the pale boy is on his back, on the ground, with the shorter, green male on top of him. the human just simply smirks at him again. The Irken back hands the human so hard you can hear the smack.

"Is that all you got, Space Boy?" the human taunted.

The Irken let out a loud snarl and slashed his claws down the human's collar bone and chest, ripping the fabric of his shirt and leaving deep marks in his skin. Dib winced a little.

He knew it was dangerous to get Zim so rawled up like that, and that if he pushed him too far, he'd be dead, literally, but he loved the rush it gave him, knowing how easy it was for him to kill him. He was addicted to these dangerous games.

Mission

Zim had come to Earth seven years ago with a "mission to conquer the planet". Since he's been here though, the Irken has grown quite fond of this place. He had some pretty good reasons too. One of the first humans Zim met was a pale boy with glasses and a scythe shaped lock of hair. That boy's name was Dib. At first they clashed, but as the years went on they became more and more friendly. They are VERY friendly now, if you know what I mean. Yes, they are lovers or "mates" as Zim calls it. Now the Irken doesn't Ever want to go back to Irk. He wants to stay on Earth with his Dib and love him and protect him and all that stuff. I guess you could say that he now has a new mission.

Midnight Whispers

Zim waited until Dib was in bed and asleep before he made his way up the side of the house and to his window. It was closed, so he used a device in his pak to cut a hole in the metal big enough for him to squeeze through. Irkens are like cats, if they can squeeze their heads through, they can squeeze their whole bodies through.

Zim quietly tip-toed over to the edge of Dib's bed by his head and leaned in close.

"Dib, Zim loves you, you know that?" the Irken whispered in the human's ear.

The pale boy slept peacefully as the Irken spoke.

"I really hope you know that." he continued.

He pulled back to look at Dib's face. The pale boy made a small noise and moved around a bit in his sleep. Zim quickly and quietly went back to the window and left the way he came.

Zim had been in love with Dib for years now, but he was too afraid to tell him. That is why every night he would sneak into the he snuck into Dib's room and whispered words of love in his ear, hoping he would subconsciously hear them and think about it and maybe give him a chance and go out with him.

Invitation From Hell

A new girl came to High Skool one day. She was a petite girl of medium hight and had long black hair with red at the bottom that was messily teased. She was wearing a black, low cut, long sleeved dress that came to the top of her knees and laced up in the back; a long, black cloak; dark eye shadow and thick eyeliner; gothic purple lipstick; black nail polish; shrunken head earrings and a necklace with a pentagram on it.

Ms. Bitters seemed to let this girl stay in front of class longer than the other new students and talk as much as she wanted, which wasn't much. That in itself should have been a sign that something was strange about this girl. That and her name was Sasha.

The petite girl sat in the back of the room, right beside Dib. Dib looked over at the dark looking girl. She flashed him a smile that some may consider devious and waved. The pale boy halfway waved back.

"So, what's your name?" Sasha asked.

"Dib." the tall boy replied.

"I like that name." the girl said, giving him an almost flirty smirk.

"Uh, thanks." Dib replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I sit with you at lunch today?" Sasha asked.

"Sure, but there's gonna be one more person with us. He always eats with me." the paranormal investigator replied.

"That's fine." the girl said.

At lunch Sasha sat down at the table with Dib and Zim. Zim looked over at and gave her a confused look. He knew he hadn't seen her before so it kind of confused.

"Zim, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is Zim." the pale boy introduced the two, gesturing to each as he said their names.

Zim looked Sasha over, not checking her out, just looking at her. She reminded him a lot of Gaz, and he wasn't sure it that was a good thing or a bad thing.

They talked through out the lunch period, and at the end Sasha wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Dib.

"I know we just met and all, but you two seem cool. Do you guys want to come to a get together with me and a few of my friends tonight?" the gothic girl asked.

"Sure, we'll be there." Dib answered for the both of them.

Zim just kinda nodded like "whatever" and went back to poking his "mashed potatoes".

"Great! See you then!" Sasha said as she went to throw her food away as the bell rang.

After school the two boys went to the address the girl had written on the paper. It was a small house that looked pretty ran down. Dib opened the door, and instantly noticed something was odd. For starters there was a giant pentagram in what looked like blood on the wall and several things that looked like chants. There was also a throne like chair with barbed wire and a huge goat skull on the top.

Sasha and five of her friends where standing around it, wearing black cloaks. Several candles were lit and placed about, that being the only light in the place.

Sasha gave Zim and Dib each a cloak and guided them to the crowed. Her and the other gothic teenagers began chanting something in another

language. Zim and Dib gave each other very confused looks before one of the boys drew an upside down cross in some weird smelling substance on Zim's forehead.

The two confused boys were now starting to see that they were invited here for a Santanic ritual, and they weren't to eager to be a part of it.

They could have secretly plotted an escape plan and leave inconspicuously, but instead they just made a run for the door and hauled ass out of there. They didn't stop running until they knew they were far enough away that if anyone were to try and catch them, they wouldn't be able to find them.

Attack

Pale flesh ripped under cold metal as the spider leg shot out of the Irken's PAK and slashed across the human's chest. Dib let out a pained hissing sound and winced, reaching out to grab the offending appendage.

Zim had caught him off guard on his way home from his job as a cashier at the local grocery store. Although, the teen should have known it was a bad idea to walk down a dark alley, alone, at night.

Raising Hell

A tall, beefy guy past Zim and Dib in the hallway, and yelled "Faggots!" at the couple. The boys just ignored the big oaf. That is until he decided to shove Dib into the lockers. Zim lunged at the boy, and all hell broke loose.

Beauty

Big, honey-gold eyes stared lovingly at his green skinned lover on the other side of the bedroom. He was naked from the activities of the night before, and was currently looking for his wig that was thrown somewhere. Dib thought to himself how beautiful Zim truly was. His skin so exotic and smooth, and those huge, ruby eyes were mesmerizing. His petite build and almost girly features were very appealing to the teen boy. Not only was Zim physically beautiful, but he was beautiful on the inside too. Yeah, he may have his episodes of rage and rants, and he may make Dib want to pull his hair out at times, but he loved the little guy none the less. Every part of him.

**Stargazing**

Zim and Dib lay in the grass, on a picnic blanket, stating at the stars. The shorter, green skinned boy lays his head on the taller, pale boy's chest, as the pale boy wraps his arm around the green boy. The perfect way to end a perfect day.

Soft Hair

Dib stood in front of the mirror, shaving his face. Thin, green arms wrapped around his waist from behind, almost causing the startled boy to cut himself.

"Shit! Zim, don't DO that!" the pale boy exclaimed, putting down his razor.

"What ya doing?" Zim asked, standing on his tipy-toes to look over Dib's shoulder.

"Well, I WAS shaving, until you almost cut my throat." the slightly irritated boy replied.

"Why do you need to shave?" the Irken asked in slight confusion.

"Because, if I don't I will look like a yeti." Dib replied with a small laugh.

"Zim likes the Dib hairy though. It's soft and warm and perfect for cuddling into after a long night of passionate sex." Zim said, making an adorable "^^" face.

Sacrifice

An "ex invader" is sitting on the steps that lead into the "High Skool" building, in the middle of the night. Why, you ask? Because it is the best spot to get a good view of a certain "star", which isn't even a star at all. It's Irk, Zim's home planet. He can never go back, even if he wanted to. For you see, he broke Irken law by mating with a foreign species and conceiving a smeet. That's the sacrifice he made for his family, and to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. That little, green girl with the jet black hair in the shape of a scythe and big, red eyes, and the man who helped creat her are more than worth not returning to Irk.

It's Just Love, Right?

'Look at him, his skin, so... flawless and smooth. And the way he walks, so full of confidence. It's... sexy.'

I shook my head and snapped out of the strange trance I was in.

'Whoa. Did I just think that? About ZIM? Did I, Dib Membrane just seriously think Zim, the alien hell bent on destroying the earth was sexy? God, I need more sleep.' I thought as I walked out the doors of the school building and headed home.

'Although, he hasn't been plotting lately, and he IS fun to be around. He's actually pretty smart too.'

I pulled myself from that thought and shook my head.

'Come on, Dib. He's an alien. A MALE one for that matter. You don't like him. Besides, even if you did, he wouldn't like you back.' I told myself.

As I got to the break in the road where me and Zim go separate ways, I found my feet taking me the wrong way.

'Although, he IS more clingy to me lately. And there isn't anything wrong with males being with other males, right? I mean, it's just love, right? Love is still love no matter who it's shared with, right?'

I realized then that I really did like Zim, no I didn't like, I was in love with him.

Shooting Star

An Irken voot cruiser goes hurdling through space at dangerous speeds. The passengers in the ship are holding on to anything that they can reach.

"Damnit, Zim! I told you not to make that turn with out slowing down first!" Dib shouted.

"Shut it, Dib-Beast! It's YOUR fault!" the Irken replied.

"How is it my fault exactly?" the human asked the Irken.

"It just is! You are the Dib!" Zim stated in response as if it made perfect sense.

Meanwhile, back on Earth a mother and her five year old son where walking in the park. It was getting dark, and they were fixing to leave.

"Look, Mommy! A shooting star!" the little boy exclaimed and pointed at the sky.

The mother looked up and saw what her son was calling a shooting star plummeting towards Earth and right for them. She let out a loud scream and pulled her child out of the way as Zim and Dib's ship crashed. The two boys exited the ship with minimal injuries.

Making History

A very exhausted and cranky Zim made his way down the stairs of his new house, one early morning. Dib was waiting for him at the bottom, with a big plate of food.

"Irk! When is this torture going to end?" Zim groaned, holding his now very round belly.

"Don't be so upset, Zim. He'll be here any day, and it will be all worth it." Dib said, wrapping his arm around his lover.

"I know, I know." Zim said with a small smile.

"In a few days, we will have made history." Dib said happily as he kissed Zim's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhythm

The place was dark except for the flashing, neon strobe lights. Dib was letting loose and enjoying his new freedom, now that he was officially an adult. He was doing pretty good at club life so far. He'd only been there for a couple of hours and already got five men to buy him drinks. He was feeling a tad tipsy, but not too bad. His full attention was now on the flexible dancer on the stage in front of him.

The dancer grabbed the pole with one hand as he pranced around it, hips shaking dramatically to the fast beat of the music, practically oozing confidence.

Dib was memorized by the man dancing on the pole in front of him. Oh how he wanted to touch that body.

The dancer slinkily made his way to the front of the stage and right in front of Dib and gave him a sexy smirk, shaking his hips temptingly in his face. Dib slipped a couple of bills into the dancers waist band and watched as the slender man on stage went to his knees and began dancing with great passion.

The love struck, or was it lust struck, paranormal investigator looked up at the dancer's face. It was then he realized that he knew this guy. His eyes went wide in shock when he noticed that the dancer he'd been fantasizing about all night was no other than Zim.

The Scent Of Blood

It was just another day for the Irken "invader" known as Zim. He was walking to the grocery store since Gir had once again devoured everything in the fridge. As he was walking, his antennas began to twitch under his wig as he smelled something odd. Was that... Blood?

He knew that scent, but who's was it? The Irken turned the corner, following the scent. It was getting stronger the farther he walked. He knew he was getting close.

As he made it to the middle of the ally, a bloody figure came into view. The person was limp and looked like a heap of broken bones and ripped flesh. It was still breathing though. Zim walked over to the body and poked it. The bloody figure made a weak groan of pain.

Zim got a good look at the figures face and his eyes widen and his antennas perked up in shock.

"Dib?!" Zim asked, no insults attached and concern evident in his voice.

He scooped the taller human up in his arms and took him back to his base so he could fix him up.

Dreaming

Everything was perfect. The candle lit dinner, the dim lighting, the romantic music, every, perfect. The thing that made it absolutely wonderful and so perfect it was hard to believe it was really happening was the person across the table. Both men were staring into each other's eyes. One an ex "invader" and the other a paranormal investigator. They were from two completely different worlds, literally, but they were madly in love. They both had to stop and ask themselves if this was real life or just a dream because it was absolutely perfect.

Dawn

Imagine waking up every morning to the face of the one you're madly in love with. Imagine knowing you get to spend every single day of the rest of your life with them. That is exactly how it is for Dib Membrane. Ever since he'd come out and told Zim he had feelings for him a few years ago.

Proof Of Existence

Ever since the fifth grade, Dib had wanted nothing more than to prove to everyone Zim was an alien. He wanted to prove he wasn't crazy, that he was right about everything all along. But, three years ago things changed. He saw Zim in a whole new way, and he realized he was in love with him. He always had been.

Interlude

There was a short break before the final act of the big play that Zim was in. He had worked so hard to get the lead role, and was so happy and proud of himself for getting it. He was a bit disappointed, however, when he looked into the crowd at the beginning of the play and didn't see Dib anywhere in sight. He had promised him he'd come see his big night. Zim had done well of not being upset, or at least not showing it.

The Irken was getting a drink of "water" from the bottle he had brought from home when he heard foot steps coming up behind him. Out of instincts he tensed up and growled, being startled by the steps.

"Whoa, easy Zim. It's me." the person behind him said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Zim turned around. "Zim wasn't scared, you just surprised me. What are you doing here. I thought you weren't coming, Dib-Thing."

"I couldn't miss your big night." Dib replied, handing Zim a bouquet of flowers and hugging him tight.


End file.
